


Give Yourself Over

by wjjafm



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Ackley Bridge (TV) - Freeform, Fandom, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Rocky Horror, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjjafm/pseuds/wjjafm
Summary: It's Cory & Naveed's six month anniversary, which just so happens to fall on Halloween night. Cory has prepared something special for Naveed, and in doing so, finds a new passion.





	Give Yourself Over

(This party is relatively small & also is idealistic where nobody's gonna give him crap for what he does) 

Music blaring through his earphones, Cory 'walking STD' Wilson carefully pulls the stockings up his long legs, and clips them onto the garters, slipping into the very high heels he'd bought online especially for tonight. Tonight. Halloween.

He'd always been big on Halloween, but usually just for the horror films and the opportunity to get smashed with Riz and scare kids knocking on the door for sweets. Not this time, though. This time, he was excited because Nav was coming to the Nawaz's party with him. He'd told Cory weeks beforehand that we was planning as going to the party as Brad Majors from Rocky Horror (Nasreen was going as Janet, of course), when the idea occurred. Frank-N-Furter. Perfect, right? He'd even been practicing walking and dancing in these heels for a couple weeks to prepare.

 

He walks down the stairs from Riz's bathroom, big coat draped over him so all anyone could see was the heels, not that there were many people there already. Missy, Chloe and Jordan had arrived early to help set up, and bring alcohol. All of them knew Cory's plan, yet all of their jaws dropped when they saw him; thick black wig, towering over everyone in those 6 inch heels. Missy brings her hands to her face.

 

"Cory Wilson, you went all fucking out dint ya?" She can't help but laugh. She reaches down and pulls out a smaller bag from her handbag

 

. "Right, come 'ere. Let's go to the kitchen and get your makeup sorted 'fore everyone gets 'ere. Nas is saying they'll all be en route within the hour." She pulls him along, sitting him down on the stool.

 

Cory has no clue what she's putting on his face, but it feels almost relaxing and when she sweeps the brush over his cheeks, shivers run through his spine, down to his toes. He keeps unknowingly holding his breath, only realising when Missy tells him to relax, for the fourth time. God, he can't wait to see Naveed. It had only been a day, but he was missing the pressure of Nav's head on his shoulder, the unnaturally comfortable feeling of their fingers intertwined. Just his general presence, really. He didn't know it was possible to miss someone's company as much as he missed Nav's.

 

"Okay, Cor, I'm all done." Missy finally speaks, swiping a thumb just under his lip before beaming a big smile and handing him a mirror.

Holy fuck. F u c k.

"Well, shit, cheers babe. I look hot."

"You do, I'd be all over you if I weren't gay." She giggles, taking his hand and dragging him to the living room for the three to see.

 

"What the shit?" Jordan exclaims, unable to stop staring at his big brother's face.

"Wow, good job, Miss. He looks amazing." Chloe says to Missy, right as Alya looks him up and down. She just scoffs, and pinches his cheeks. That's a compliment. He thinks.

"You reckon Nav will like it?" He asks, wringing his hands. Missy and Chloe both nod, and Jordan's jaw is still hanging loose.

"Course he will, mate. I told him you're going as Spider-Man so he's definitely not expectin' it." Jordan says, raising his eyebrows when his phone pings.

"They're on the way. Cory, into the back room with Missy and Chloe. I'll get the cooling bin."

 

-

Chloe and Missy already had their makeup sorted, costumes on underneath jackets, and were putting on their heels when Cory heard Naveed's laugh through the kitchen door. His heart almost jumps right out of his throat. **OK. Cory, focus. This is like when you prepare for a rugby game, only scarier, and with heels. Do it for Nav. You got this**. Missy takes his left hand, just as Chloe takes his right, and they get ready to open the door.

"Right lads, so as I'm sure we all know that two particular boys have been sickeningly in love for the past six months," the crowd of school kids cheer, and some of them even nudge Naveed as he sits down on the couch, "well, it's their anniversary today and our very own Cory Wilson has prepared summat... surprising, to put it simply. Anyways let's welcome him to the stage! Or, uhm, living room!"Jordan shouts, and slinks between the people, who are still cheering, and presses play on the stereo.Don't Dream It, Be It, blares, and Naveed's attention immediately perks.

The door opens, as the trio walk out just about everyone yells, and Cory can't hear a single one of them, cos he's rehearsed this and if he messes it up it'll be worse than getting all of it right. Just before he has to start lip syncing, Chloe and Missy pull his coat off, corset and lingerie bared to everyone, and then he's in front of Naveed, who can't pick his jaw up off of the floor.All his friends riot, and Cory is filled with the same cocky, confident adrenaline he gets before a game. Let's do this.

 

" **Whatever happened, to Fay Wray?**

**That delicate, satin draped frame..**

**How it clung to her thigh..** " Everybody cheers, but quieter this time, because they're all simultaneously confused and in awe at this side of Cory. He lip syncs perfectly, completely in character, showing off his legs in those stockings.

Missy and Chloe dance around him, too Chloe giving undeniable flirty eyes to Tahira, who looks like she's genuinely about to combust. He catches eye of Riz on the couch, absolutely gobsmacked. His best mate, in drag, performing that? Wow.

He slowly makes his way toward Naveed, takes his hands and pulls the boy up. He looks... Confused? Bewildered? Mystified? Cory wraps his boa around Naveed's arms.

**"Give yourself over,**

**To absolute pleasure.."** He winks at him, and Naveed gulps, managing a small smirk before a blush rises on his cheeks.

**"Swim the warm waters, Of sins of the flesh..."** He stalks around Naveed, one heel in front of the other, stops when he's facing Naveed's back, and wraps his hands around his waist, lip syncing with his head on his shoulder.

**"Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure...**

**And sensual daydreams to treasure forever"** he presses a quick, sticky kiss to Naveed's cheek and spins him around. He looks like he's going to pass out. So, Cory does what he's sure Frank-N-Furter would do if someone looked like they were gonna die; he presses a hand on Naveed's chest, and pushes him back onto the sofa, with a positively arrogant smirk on his face. Nav and Riz go mental, as does everyone else in the small-ish circle of people that are at the party.

 

The song is over soon enough, and Cory spins both of the girls around as the crowd claps. Missy has glued herself to Nasreen again, who's playing with her boa and laughing hysterically at something Cory can't hear. Chloe has gone off to Tahira, arms wrapped around the girl and dancing off beat to some pop song. They'd been sharing looks throughout the entire performance, and Cory can't help but smile when Chloe finally kisses her cheek.

He slinks down next to Naveed on the couch, giving him a quick peck before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"Happy six months, Haider." He speak-shouts over the new music that's playing. Naveed smiles, beams, even, staring up at Cory with a look of pure admiration.

"You are amazing, Cory bloody Wilson. I love you." He kisses him, soft and calming, as usual. Cory belly laughs when Naveed pulls away with makeup imprints over his lips.

 

\--- They're back at Cory's now, Jordan's still at the party and his dad is nowhere to be seen, probably won't be back till morning. They've managed to take most of Cory's makeup off, save for a black ring of eyeliner that's stuck around his eyes. They're on the couch now, duvet over them and all cuddled up, watching HalloweenTown. Naveed's legs are draped over Cory's, with Cory's head on his chest.

It's so comfortable. The scent of those pumpkin spice Yankee candles is filling his nose, and Naveed's fingers in his hair is making him sleepy.

"Nav?" "Hm?" He hums back, pressing a kiss on top of Cory's head.

"I think I wanna do drag. Like, proper. It's really fun." Naveed smiles, tapping Cory's shoulder so he sits up, and re arranges them so that Cory is sat on his lap.

"If it makes you 'appy, do it. I've never seen you more confident than you were up there then, Cory. I'll be at every show for you, if you need." Nav talks so quietly, so gentle, like it's their own private little bubble and nobody else is allowed to hear their conversations. It's just them. Cory rests his hands on Naveed's shoulders, and leans in. It's so familiar, like they've been together for decades instead of just six months.

"I love you, so much. Thank you for tonight."

"Thank me? You 'avin a laugh? You were brilliant, Cor. Thank you." And then Cory's forehead is pressed against his chest again, and they're just mumbling to each other, silly little things that they won't remember in the morning. They fall asleep like that, and wake up the same, to the TV on static, safe and warm in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt for more aus :') @dewymlm hope u liked it !!


End file.
